villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender
The "Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender", also known as "The One That Looks Like Neither a Man or Woman", is a major antagonist in A Series of Unfortunate Events, being the secondary antagonist of The Wide Window and a major antagonist in each other appearance they are a member of Count Olaf's theatre troupe and resembles neither a man or a woman hence their name. They were portrayed by Craig Ferguson (who also portrayed Confidence) in the 2004 film, and by Matty Cardarople in the 2017 Netflix series reboot. History In the books In the books they are a silent person who really is of indeterminate gender and is a rather monstrous and giant person, they appear in the Bad Beginning, The Wide Window and The Hostile Hospital, they are supposedly killed in the hospital's fire. In the movie They have a very minor role in the movie, like their book counterpart they do not speak and look like they are of indeterminate gender despite being portrayed by Craig Ferguson who is a male, however they are reffered to as Lisa in a deleted scene, which suggests the character is female in the film. They appear at the Marvellous Marriage wearing half of a suit, half of a dress and half of a fake moustache. In the show In the show they also appear being portrayed by Matty Cardarople, this version actually speaks and is rather soft spoken. They are quite tall and have short brown hair which could be a hairstyle for once again either a man or a woman they also wear clothes that make their gender hard to tell as well making their gender once again unconfirmed despite being portrayed by a male actor. They have a much larger role in the show appearing in the first six episodes in some sort of antagonist role despite being rather friendly to people. In the Bad Beginning they are seen at the dining table when Olaf strikes Klaus across the face and also appears during the Marvellous Marriage, in The Reptile Room they disguise themselves as a nurse to confirm Doctor Montgommery's death was caused by a venomous snake bite and in The Wide Window they and the rest of Olaf's troupe are discussing Captain Sham (Olaf in disguise) being in the town they later appear in those episodes on board Olaf's ship when he throws Josephine overboard to the leeches. Their role in series two is mostly the same as it is with each corresponding book the episodes are based on however instead of perishing in the fire in The Hostile Hospital they survive and thus far still alive and appeared and the following episodes and will re appear in the upcoming third season. Trivia *When Sunny refers to them as Orlando it is a reference to the novel and movie ''Orlando: A Biography ''in which the titular main protagonist switches genders halfway through the story. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mute Category:Book Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Stalkers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genderless Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Lemony Snicket Villains Category:Nameless